


Sneakin' Around

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [88]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 20s!Phil, High School AU, M/M, Parent!Avengers, Teen!Clint, but are taking bets to see how long it takes them to 'find out' the two are sneaking around, but i tagged it nderage for just in casies, phil and clint have to sneak around, prompt, technically clint is above legal age, the avengers are fostering both clint and phil, there is some slight sexytimez, they have forbidden them to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is 24, Clint is 17. Need we say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneakin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: 17 year old Clint and 24 year old Phil sneaking around bc of their age difference?

The thing was, Phil knew it was wrong. 

He knew that this could get them both in trouble in so many different ways.

But he really didn’t care.

Clint Barton was just a temptation too good to resist. 

“Goddamn you’re sexy” He rasped against Clint’s lips. 

“Shut up Phil and kiss me” The boy groaned back at him.

Phil smiled as he tipped Clint backwards onto the bench seat in the back of his car. 

Phil wished they could make out in the privacy of their own bedrooms, but knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Phil was 24, and Clint was 17. An age difference all of the Avengers (Phil and Clint’s foster parents) thought was way too big. 

So the two lovers had to fined hiding spots for the secret trysts, somewhere outside the tower and Avengers/SHIELD influence. 

“Phil! Stop getting distracted!” Clint wailed underneath him.

Phil smirked, “Sorry baby” and began to kiss his way down Clint’s neck to his shoulder. 

 

*******

“You’re crazy” Phil hissed as Clint pressed his hand against Phil’s pants.

“Yeah I am, crazy for you” Clint whispered back without looking away from the movie screen.

Phil groaned quietly, “That was terrible. We’re going to get caught”

Sneaking a look down at the full row of Avengers in front of them, Phil prayed to whomever was out there that they didn’t turn around.

“Jesus Coulson, live a little” Clint murmured as he slid down the zipper.

Phil froze at the noise and get shooting glances to the row upfront ass Clint pulled his cock from his pants. 

When Phil felt Clint’s mouth close around his erection, he gave up trying to be secretive, and let the pleasure wash over him. 

 

*******

Phil and Clint were making out in the bathroom of a very fancy restaurant, when Natasha strolled in.

Phil and Clint immediately broke away from each other and looked contrite, not even bothering to mention the fact that she was in a men’s bathroom. 

Natasha just snorted, “I win”

Phil and Clint didn’t eve try to guess what she was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Though a silly title, it is based off the song of the same name, from 'Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
